The Phoenix Duelist
by Alduin'sDesciple
Summary: As the Fiery passion for dueling rages inside a duelist he joins the duel academy when nothing but trouble is lingering the hands of fate lead Darren through many duels that all will lead up to game where his very heart is at risk but is destiny the force at work at the duel academy?
1. Chapter 1

The Phoenix Duellist

_The events of Yugioh GX never happened and may or may not occur as it is my deck in real life I/my OC will be using the 'Onslaught of the fire kings' structure deck with a little bit extra as the name suggests this duellist will rise from the ashes of former legendary duellist Yugi Moto and try to become the next king of games…_

_DISCLAIMER: I do not own Yugioh (owned by shonen jump) and any characters related to the Yugioh GX series I only own my OCs Darren Garunix and Danica storm _

Chapter 1- The Entrance Rite

As the duel field was filled with people testing their decks and skill against various teachers and their exam decks I was feeling nervous but yet I also felt a rush of adrenaline for this is the day I get the chance to join the duel academy. I was watching a certain duellist face a teacher with spellcasters and I couldn't help but feel I was going to burn through my foes life points with ease after all I possess a deck I will always hold close regardless of the situation.

"Next duel Darren Garunix VS. Professor Lioside"

Finally the fire in my heart roared into a raging inferno as my chance to be as good as all my idols has finally arrived.

"Let's start a fire" I shouted as I drew my hand the adrenaline overpowering all my nerves.

"We will see" Lioside said calm and collectedly as he drew his hand he started the duel as he was an examiner he started by activating a spell card called 'Samsara' whatever that did but I can tell he saw my puzzled look as he decided to explain its effect.

"Any card used for a ritual summoned are returned to my deck instead of sent to the graveyard"

As he explained I realised that I was in for a tough game as this was clearly a ritual deck and he wasn't finished by a long shot because things went from bad to worse when he ritual summoned ''The Masked Beast' a 3200ATK monster and then he ended his turn.

Now it was my turn and I had no monsters in my hand but I had an awesome set up first it was time for the key strategy.

"First I activate Onslaught Of The Fire Kings" I said filled with confidence this card allows me to special summon 1 Fire beast, beast warrior or winged beast monster card if I control no monsters although its effects are negated and is destroyed at the end of the turn so without any further ado I play 'Fire King High Avatar Garunix' a circle of flames appeared and bursting out of it was a giant phoenix.

"Well that was a waste your monster is not strong enough to defeat the masked beast so why play it"? Lioside asked with a grin on his face but this distraction allowed me to place 2 face down traps.

I ended my turn sending Garunix to the graveyard and we both chuckled for very different reasons

"What is so funny" he snarled unaware of the card effect

"When Garunix is sent to the graveyard by card effect he is special summoned back and destroys every other monster on the field so rise from the ashes Fire King High Avatar Garunix" I shouted when the burst of flame engulfed the entire field leaving the masked beast nothing but ash.

"Whaaaaaaaaaaat" he said a look of disbelieve on his face it was now his turn and I knew what he was going to make another ritual I just don't know what one until he said

"I activate machine angel ritual and offer ritual raven as it counts as the entire summon costs to play Cyber Anger Dakini" and I knew this is going to hurt

"As its effect you must destroy one monster you control" he explained so I had no choice but to destroy my only monster even though it comes back I'm open for a direct attack from a 2700 ATK monster

"Now my monster will attack you directly" Lioside said filled with confidence and a lot more than I had now whatever I do I got to do it fast or I will lose my chance to be the next king of games the things went bad to worse

"Now I use Tremendous Fire inflicting 1000 damage to you and 500 to me"

Darren 300 LP

Lioside 3500LP

He ended his turn allowing me to retaliate with Garunix's ability destroying Dakini next I drew a card that I needed a lot and may even give me a lead

"Now I activate pot of duality allowing me to show the top 3 cards of my deck and add 1 to my hand" I revealed 'Fire King Avatar Kirin' 'Horn Of The Phantom Beast' and 'rekindling' so I added 'Fire King Avatar Kirin' to my hand and shuffled the others into my deck.

"Now I summon Fire King Avatar Kirin" it was 1000 ATK so close to finishing him but not enough… until now

"I activate the field spell Molten Destruction giving all fire attribute monsters an additional 500 attack points at the cost of 400 defence points" now I had enough power to end the duel in fact more than enough

"So let's end this, my monsters attack you directly" with a rush of flaming feathers flying towards Lioside and Kirin's fire covered horn heading his way he knew as well as I did that it was over.

Darren 0300

Lioside 0000

"Well played" he said as he approached me.

"But I have never seen any 'fire king' card before where did you get them" he asked me.

"That sir is a secret" I said to him after all everyone needs originality in the world of duel monsters.

"Well you passed so we will see you at the academy you will be given your jacket on the way there that way you get something else to look forward to" he said and my face lit up quicker than petrol in a fire me a duellist with a fire deck defeating ritual monsters with a hand that had no monsters to begin with but I guess it proves that you can always count on luck to help you. As I began to leave with my victory still on my mind a female came from behind me

"So you passed, looked like you had no idea what you were doing other than relying on your Fire King High Avatar what I have not even heard of before." The girl said as form of an insult or so I think was an insult.

"Had nothing else I can do besides I passed and the fans like you loved it" I chuckled trying to sound like I was laughing at her attempt to flaw my duel.

"You are pretty hot headed for a guy who hardly won" she laughed

"I'm Danica storm and I passed my exam with 2500 life points what is your name hothead" she asked me and me being the fun loving guy who loves to make a lady laugh replied

"Apparently I am hothead" she laughed and then I thought it was time to introduce the phoenix duellist properly

"I am Darren Garunix" I said and she walked away giggling and said

"We should duel sometime if you're not too busy getting your butt kicked"

She met up with her friends and they were all giggling but I can't help but feel she is a great duellist and maybe one day she will be a great friend but only time will tell if we will ever duel or get along when we meet at the academy.


	2. Chapter 2

The Phoenix Duellist

The events of Yugioh GX never happened and may or may not occur as it is my deck in real life I/my OC will be using the 'Onslaught of the fire kings' structure deck with a little bit extra as the name suggests this duellist will rise from the ashes of former legendary duellist Yugi Moto and try to become the next king of games…

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Yugioh (owned by shonen jump) and any characters related to the Yugioh GX series I only own my OCs Darren Garunix and Danica storm

Chapter 2- The Arrival

_On the way to duel academy Darren bumps into a familiar face and a couple of new ones and eager to prove they are champions in the making all the new arrivals challenge and trade with one another but even Darren is eager to prove he is meant to be at the academy._

On the boat ride to duel academy I received my slifer red jacket and I was so happy regardless of the red dorm being renowned for those who don't even make it to the quarter finals but I will and it will be with my deck. I wondered if I would bump into Danica and her friends after all we have a duel after all I need to prove I don't always get my butt kicked I keep wondering what type of deck she uses and if she the best out of her little group. So I'm a Slifer wow I still can't believe I'm on my way to duel academy but my thoughts were disturbed by a familiar voice.

"Hothead you are a Slifer red oh that is funny" it was Danica and she was a Ra yellow even though she was with a bunch of obelisk blue girls and another Slifer and they were all laughing at my jacket but even I'm not scared of them or ashamed to be a slifer.

"Don't you owe me a duel Danica?" the girls gasped and a boy in a grey suit and aviator sunglasses smiled as I challenged Danica to a duel she looked amused and pulled out a deck box and looked at me again.

"sure I wanted to test my new deck" she said this should be good I get to be the lab rat for a new deck no one else other than her knew I'm not going to like this one bit but it was too late to change my mind but then again I get to see how good she actually is and how good her new deck is I can't wait to start this.

Danica 4000LP

Darren 4000LP

"I'll start hothead" Danica said and already I saw that this was game over.

"I activate the field spell fusion gate and I will fuse Red Eyes Black Dragon and Summoned Skull to play Black Skull Dragon and then I will fuse Dark magician and The Dark Hex Sealed Fusion to play Dark Flare Knight" as the 3200 ATK monster and the 2200 ATK monster came to life I knew I was going to struggle in fact I had an overpowering feeling I had already lost.

"Well that escalated quickly" I chuckled as she ended her turn I tried to impress her with the most useful card in my hand.

"I activate Molten Destruction then I summon Flame Tiger and he will attack Dark Flare Knight" I did not know that Dark Flare Knight was an effect monster so I just gave that her a major power boost instead of being able to just destroy destroy it with Flame Tiger.

Danica 3800LP

Darren 4000LP

"I guess i have to use an ability which allows me to special summon Mirage Knight a monster did you really know what you were doing" Danica said with joy

"No I just did not know Dark Flare Knight was an effect monster" I chuckled she just hit her face with her hand as a form of disapproval.

"So that's why you are a slifer you have an entire deck filled with fire monsters and you still don't know what a fire monster looks like" she said giggling. My face dropped and my eyes narrowed they can insult me all they like but I will still win so I set 2 face down traps and ended my turn.

As she drew a card I knew it had to be a powerful card but this time I was mistaken as she summoned baby dragon but I couldn't help all her female companions going nuts and cooing the weak monster and I sighed and shook my head.

"It is all over already such a shame Mirage Knight attacks flame tiger" Danica said

"Well it would have been over if I didn't use this I activate Battle of The Elements now you get to choose 1 attribute and send cards you control on the field that is not that attribute"

"Fine all but Black Skull Dragon can go" she grunted

"And he will attack Flame Tiger"

As the dragon shot his ball of dark flame hit my Defenceless tiger I saw it get destroyed before my very eyes

Danica 3800

Darren 3200

It was now my turn and with 2 cards in my hand I knew what I could do to save my life points for now.

"I summon Fire King Avatar Kirin and then I use Phoenix Wind Wing Blast to discard Fire King Avatar Barong and I can return a card back to the top of the deck so bye bye Dragon " I said

"And now Kirin will Attack you directly"

Danica 2300

Darren 3200

But this duel wasn't over I may be winning but it was yet again about to change when she used the Pot Of Greed card and boy was I in for a treat

"I activate Ancient Rules to special summon my second Dark Magician and he will attack Fire king Avatar Kirin"

Danica 2800

Darren 2200

"Your turn Hothead" she said and as I drew my card I realised that there was nothing I can do I drew Spiritual Fire art Kurenai and since I had no fire monster it was about as useful as an Exodia piece in your deck without the other pieces in your deck I sighed heavily and ended my turn.

"Now I sacrifice Dark Magician for everybody's favourite cutie pie Dark Magician Girl and since Dark magician is in the graveyard she gains 300 extra attack" the thought of her just saying that was annoying enough and she only played that to gloat but at the end of the day she deserved her victory

"Dark Magician Girl END THIS" Danica yelled

Danica 2300

Darren 0000

I feel to my knees the wounds of defeat a pain I never felt anything quite like this my flaming passion extinguished by a Dark Magician Girl owned by a Ra yellow. I understood now that I wasn't that good nowhere near as good as I thought I was just another lowly slifer who can't beat anyone without taking a lot of damage whereas Danica wins with hardly any damage taken I should have done so much better I need to do so much better to even win a championship game. She put her hand out to help me back up

"We all lose sometimes Hothead even the best duellists lost at least once we come to the academy to learn new duel styles and strategies you may be a Slifer now but one day you could be an Obelisk blue… but you still lost" she said giggling.

"I guess so… thanks" I said still ashamed of my defeat.

"Come to the Ra yellow dorm anytime and see me and my Friends anytime we can duel and trade anytime too" she smiled at me and I smiled back so now I know that you win some you lose some but I will always use my deck even though I have lost with it. The time will come where I will become a better duellist than I was when I first came here so I will win some and will lose some but only time will tell will tell if I will graduate or fail all my exams and become the duellist I want to be.


End file.
